


Sometimes all we need is to be seen

by Windfighter



Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Tony has to fix his armor, but he can't focus. Steve comes to the rescue.





	Sometimes all we need is to be seen

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I decided to try and write in present tense but heck if I know if I managed. What are tenses even? Ah well, I got some words down at least!

Tony is sitting in his workshop, most of the armor spread out on the table infront of him. Broken after the latest battle they had just returned from and he is supposed to be fixing it. But he can't move. His breathing is shallow, his hands trembling. Pain radiates through his body, worst in the leg that's still encased in the red and gold metal. It's broken, FRIDAY told him as much before she and the suit shut down completely. He knows he should go to medical, get it fixed. He will, later. When the armor is fixed and he can move again, when he can breathe.

FRIDAY is speaking to him, but her voice can't reach him. He picks up a screwdriver, puts it back down. His mind is buzzing, replaying the battle over and over again. It was his fault it went to hell, if only he had been quicker, then he would have caught Natasha and they wouldn't have been down one avenger. He needs to make his armor faster for future missions, has to improve the scanners. There is so much he needs to do. Better armor for Natasha and maybe get those knives she's been talking about. As an apology for fucking up. He should have been able to figure something out, some way he could have saved both her and the civilians. Next time, he'll get it right next time.

He picks the screwdriver up again. Stares at it. He needs to get started but he can't figure out where to start. Darkness floats at the edges of his vision. Did he get a concussion when he fell? Probably. It wouldn't be the first time. He sighs, leans back and closes his eyes. The battle replays again. He needs to analyze it. Later, when he can think. He reaches for one of the armor pieces, but it falls from his hands. He winces at the clank when it falls to the floor and pain shoots through his head. He stares at the ceiling. FRIDAY is speaking again. He tries to mute her, but the words won't come over his lips. The door slides open and he turns towards it.

”Steve?”

The word is slurred out and he flinches. Steve stops, glances at him. Tony braces himself for the reprimand he is sure is coming, but Steve just holds his sketchbook out.

”Can I... sit here and sketch?”

Tony nods, gestures at the couch behind him. Steve smiles, limps over and sits down. It's Tony's fault Steve's limping, he wasn't there in time to stop HYDRA from shooting at him. He takes a shaky breath, puts the screwdriver on the table again. His hands are shaking and he puts them in his lap. He listens as Steve flips through the sketchbook to find an empty page. Silence reigns for a while. Tony stares at the armor.

”Hey”, Steve says after ten minutes. ”How are you? Are you okay?”

Tony considers lying, snapping or giving a sarcastic answer. Instead he remains silent. He listens as Steve returns to sketching.

”You... uh... you did good today”, Steve says when the silence has stretched too far. ”I saw what you did. Thank you for saving everyone.”

Tony nods, reaches for another piece of the armor. His hands are no longer trembling and he begins working. Pain is still radiating through his body but it feels better, he can breathe easier.

”Just doing what I... Just... Thank you”, he whispers. ”For noticing.”

He doesn't look at Steve, but he knows Steve is smiling towards him. He feels warm inside.

”Let me know when you're ready to head to the medbay.”

Steve goes back to sketching. Tony continues working. He still needs to fix everything, improve everything, analyze everything. But it feels lighter now, easier. He is able to handle it.

”I will”, he says and it's a promise he intends to keep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll manage to write a Tony that doesn't feel so OOC, but today is not that day!


End file.
